


Ice Blue Eyes

by maiesta



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Baekhyun!Misao, Chanyeol!Aoshi, M/M, RurouniKenshin!au, Samurai X au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:16:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maiesta/pseuds/maiesta
Summary: In the Tokugawa era, there is an elite organization known as the Oniwabanshu who excels in stealth operations. It is headed by the genius Okashira named Chanyeol who succeeded the previous Okashira, Baekhyun's father.Chanyeol lost his way, blinded by vengeance, and recently returned, a changed man.





	Ice Blue Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> This is loosely based on Rurouni Kenshin's (Samurai X) side characters Shinomori Aoshi and Makimachi Misao. They have a whole song dedicated to their love story entitled Ice Blue Eyes, hence the inspiration for this drabble. Because...... Is it just me or is anyone else curious as to what happened at the end of Kyoto arc? I badly wanted to know how Misao helped Aoshi recover. I mean, what did they talk about in the Zen temple?
> 
> Chanyeol and Baekhyun were the first EXO members that came to mind when I decided to write this. The rest of EXO are scattered within the story here and there.
> 
> p.s. I played around with their ages.  
> p.p.s. I also took creative liberty and tweaked some of the history.  
> p.p.p.s. This drabble is unbeta-ed. Please excuse any errors you see. uwu

 

Baekhyun's parents died when he was very young. Born to the highest ranks of the Oniwabanshu, an elite cadre established during the Tokugawa era for covert missions, he was well trained, learning all the ninja skills needed as a member very early. When he turned ten, his grandfather declared the fifteen year old Chanyeol to be the new okashira, a title held by its leader, previously held by Baekhyun's father. Before his grandfather's death, Chanyeol was assigned to protect him at all cost. 

  
  
However, things didn't go well as planned. Years passed and the rights of samurais were abolished in the country's efforts to modernify Japan. The ninjas of the era slowly lost their purpose pushing Chanyeol to leave then fifteen-year-old Baekhyun in the hands of Junmyeon, the previous Oniwabanshu investigator. The missions were getting more dangerous for everyone involved but they couldn't shake off the feeling of wanting to gain glory. Though Chanyeol was probably unsure of his decisions, he and his men still left Baekhyun while he was sleeping without bidding farewell.

  
  
Baekhyun understood. He didn't want to be anyone's burden. He knew Chanyeol already had too much on his shoulders. So he let them go. He didn't look for them until he turned twenty.

  
  
And when he did, Baekhyun wished he looked for them sooner.

  
  
  
**

  
  
  
Five years. Only five years passed and yet Baekhyun couldn't recognize Chanyeol anymore. 

  
  
He was still tall and lean, and very handsome. His short black hair was cut neatly in the back while a distinctive fringe of bangs fell in front of his face. But his eyes. Fifteen-year-old Chanyeol had baby blue eyes that reminded Baekhyun of a calm and clear cloudless day. Twenty five-year-old Chanyeol held eyes so ice-cold and pierced him as harsh as an angry hailstorm. Ice blue eyes.

  
  
Baekhyun wanted to cry. Holding his tears at bay, he held his breath as he took in how much Chanyeol had really changed. But deep inside, Baekhyun knew this wasn't the real him and he knew how much Chanyeol wanted to be saved.

  
  
The first saving grace Baekhyun got was the shinobi shozoku Chanyeol wore as a tribute to their dead comrades who all died protecting him. Their deaths left a huge scar in both their hearts. Chanyeol is not a man of many words but his actions screamed endless passion and the last few wisps of an obsession to surpass Battousai which threatened to transform him into an honorless murderer.

  
  
Baekhyun was just relieved to finally get him back.

  
  
****

  
  
Cups of sake laid empty on the table as the Oniwabanshu celebrated another day of freedom from the tyrant that threatened Kyoto just a month ago. Baekhyun downed a cup and slammed it sloppily on the table, clearly intoxicated.

  
  
"Where are you, Chanyeol-sama?" a flushed Baekhyun slurred out loud, much to the chagrin of the people in Shirobeko, a hot-pot restaurant in Kyoto. "I'm just going to binge-drink!"

  
  
"I'm terribly sorry," one of Baekhyun's caretakers apologized for the ruckus.

  
  
"Hey!" Baekhyun stood and wobbled towards Minseok, the infamous hitokiri battousai and his friend, who was talking to one of his companions named Yixing, the doctor. "Where in the world is Chanyeol-sama?"

  
  
"Chanyeol is at the Zen temple, as usual."

  
  
"Again?" Baekhyun whined. "He's been there almost constantly ever since his wounds were healed!"

  
  
"Though he came back, there are still things on his mind," Junmyeon approached the group as he smiled at Baekhyun. "Leave him be for a while."

  
  
"Why?"

  
  
"It's for Chanyeol's sake, Baekhyun."

  
  
"But!"

  
  
\--

  
  
Another week has passed. The sun was slowly gliding down the afternoon sky by the time Baekhyun reached the temple, a tray of tea and snacks in hand. Luscious trees lined both sides of the temple steps as birds chirped around merrily.

  
  
At a distance and through the temple's wide open doors, Baekhyun saw the man he fell in love with years ago, who left him for his protection, and kept his distance to act on his vengeance alone. The Chanyeol he knew was a genius tactician and a skilled samurai who always won. But he also knew that his Chanyeol's now icy and ruthless demeanor was simply a mask to hide how much his heart was hurt. He was a prideful man crushed by defeat. But Baekhyun didn't need a winner, he needed Chanyeol. Just him. In any form.

  
  
His footsteps were loud. Baekhyun intended it to be.

  
  
"You're here," the meditating samurai murmured, his low pitch doing things to Baekhyun's heart.

  
  
"Again. I know," Baekhyun sheepishly replied as he sat beside Chanyeol.

  
  
It was comfortably silent. He was content to watch Chanyeol meditate. Though there are times when the samurai creased his eyebrows and Baekhyun wanted to ask what was going through his mind.

  
  
Little did he know that Chanyeol's mind was full of him.

 

  
  
  
***

  
  
_Five years ago…_

  
  
  
_"Baekhyun.." Junmyeon gently called out beside the sleeping figure of fifteen year old Baekhyun. "Your Chanyeol is going to leave."_

  
  
_Junmyeon looked back at Chanyeol, the tall Okashira, waiting by the door. Baekhyun whimpered and breathed loudly, but he did not wake up. Junmyeon nodded at Chanyeol who stepped out of the house to meet his comrades._

  
  
_"Is this alright? He will be sad when he wakes up and finds out you're gone, Chanyeol-sama," Kyungsoo spoke._

  
  
_"I've asked Junmyeon to take care of Baekhyun. No need to worry," was the Okashira's reply. "More importantly, Jongdae. Are you alright with this?"_

  
  
_"You're being redundant, Okashira," Jongdae replied. "Only when we are writhing in battle are we truly alive."_

  
  
_"We'll follow you, Okashira," said Jongin._

  
  
_"I see," Chanyeol softly smiled in gratitude at the loyalty of his comrades. "Alright."_  
  
  
  
***

 

  
  
Baekhyun opened his eyes, only to stare at Chanyeol's ice-cold blue. He let out a small squeek of surprise, breaking the eye contact. Chanyeol's eyes still pierced but with a gentleness that might've been brought about by his meditations. Or maybe because he was who he was. Baekhyun didn't want to assume.

  
  
"How was your meditation for today?" Baekhyun asked as he looked at the samurai who was on his way to the incense.

  
  
"I wanted to defeat Minseok so their graves will be adorned with beautiful words," Chanyeol murmured as he replaced the incense carefully. "He was hitokiri battousai and yet..."

  
  
It was the first time Chanyeol opened up to Baekhyun about their comrades' deaths. At that time, Chanyeol was at his lowest where he drowned in his remorse and despair, fighting tooth and nail to recover his fallen comrades' glory. He thought by defeating Minseok, the hitokiri battousai, he would earn that glory. Not for himself, but for those who died for him. Chanyeol was the type of leader who placed their well-being and happiness before his without any hesitation. He declined glamorous government positions and solitary battles to look after his subordinates despite the lack of support for people in their line of work.

  
  
"I tried to understand your actions… when you became… when Junmyeon almost… died… by your dual kodachi…" Baekhyun frowned. "You told me to get lost and to never show myself in front you."

  
  
Chanyeol hummed once as he sat back down beside Baekhyun.

  
  
"I am not who I once was, Baekhyun," the tall samurai said. "I have done things that befit the title of 'honorless murderer' as Junmyeon once branded me."

  
  
Baekhyun's eyes widened. "No!"

  
  
"No?" Chanyeol looked back at Baekhyun.

   
  
"You're not an honorless murderer!" Baekhyun clenched his fist on his lap. "I won't justify your actions but I want you to know that I can feel how much your heart bleeds for us. For the Oniwabanshu."

  
  
"But it doesn't change the fact that--"

  
  
"You're doing your best to change!" Baekhyun couldn't stop his tears from falling. "You're not the murderer you're setting yourself up to be. I know you've realized your wrongdoings. I know it is the reason why you're here at the temple all the damn time."

  
  
"Language, Baekhyun."

  
  
"I am not the kid you left five years ago!" Baekhyun screamed in anger as he glared at the taller male, who gave him all his attention. "You left me! I understood because I wasn't as talented as you at the age of fifteen. You were Okashira then, I was just a child and I would always remain a child in your eyes, but I'm not!"

  
  
Chanyeol looked at Baekhyun. And the smaller male could tell that Chanyeol was really looking at him.

  
  
"You never change, do you?" Chanyeol spoke gently as he reached out and wiped Baekhyun's tear-streaked face with his thumb. "You still cry when you're angry at me. I'm sorry."

  
  
Baekhyun scoffed once as he surrendered to his tears. In Chanyeol's eyes, Baekhyun could see a glimpse of the baby blue eyes he fell in love with. But he knew that Chanyeol was gone. And in his place was a wounded man who had been through hell before he finally found his way back. And Baekhyun would always welcome him back with open arms.

 

\--

 

  
Years will pass before Chanyeol fully forgives himself for what he did during the darkest of times. But Baekhyun will always be by his side to shower him with love and save him from the depths of despair. For he was the light that was, that is, and that will always be ready to guide Chanyeol through it all.

  
  
No. Baekhyun would not let go. Not this time.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! We are one!! EXO Saranghaja!!
> 
> p.s. Sehun is the Kaoru to Xiumin's Kenshin if you're looking for him. *wink wink to all the SeXiu shippers*  
> p.p.s. Kris is Sano, Luhan is Sekihara Tae, and Tao is Yahiko.
> 
> ok? okay! ^^ haha!


End file.
